My Pink Haired Bastard of a Neighbour
by NekoxUchiha
Summary: What's Lucy to do when she gets locked out of her house? Go and ask one of her neighbors for help. However, she didn't expect to meet her new neighbor when stranded outside her house, wearing clothes that are too revealing for her liking. Is he going to help her? Or is she going to punch the bastard in the face?
1. Stupid Doors and Skimpy Clothes

**My Pink Haired Bastard of a ****Neighbor**

**A/N: Dedicated to ScarletRockstar who's obsession with Fairy Tail is rather unhealthy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun's blistering heat made the young 16 year old hurry on her way home, wanting to get rid of her stifling school jumper and heavy bag. She increased her speed as she rounded a corner, finding herself at the end of a long street, the few trees located on the side of the road doing nothing to help keep the sun from beating directly on her back. There were only two weeks left of school, Lucy impatiently waiting for the holiday with its tropical beaches and late nights spent out with her friends. This was also her last year, after which she was going to college, and she couldn't be more excited. Speaking of friends...she had to make sure to text Erza, to ask her to go shopping for summer clothes. Despite knowing the redhead despised shopping, the blonde also knew her friend liked spending time with her.

As she neared her door, she stuck her hand in her messenger bag and rummaged for her keys. Lucy stepped in front of her house, stuck the golden key in the lock, turned it and stepped inside. She kicked off her black, flat shoes and dumped the keys and mail she found on the floor on a small table in the hallway. The girl looked around the empty house, knowing her parents won't be home until at least 6. She hurried towards the room at the end of the long hallway, opening it and dumping her heavy bag on her blue sheets. Then, she proceeded in taking off her jumper and white polo T-shirt, leaving her in a red vest that showed a good amount of her ample bosom. She went to her closet, pulled out a pair of shorts and exchanged them for her school skirt. After she was done, she exhaled deeply, happy that she wasn't suffocating in the heat anymore. She looked around her room, wondering what she could do until her parents came home...

Lucy went to the kitchen, deciding that she might as well do some cleaning, thinking that her tired mother would appreciate that. After she washed the dishes in the sink and wiped the surfaces, she gave the rubbish bin a glance, deciding to take it out. She walked down the hallway, opened the front door and left it like that as she didn't take her keys. The young blonde stepped out in her pink slippers and opened the plastic container, lifting the bag up to dump it inside. She stopped for a second in her actions as a strong wind blew in her face, making her look back towards her door. Eyes widening in panic, she saw the heavy door closing, and she quickly dropped the bag in the bin and lunged towards it. But it was too late, the door being slammed right in her face by the strong gust of wind.

"Damn it!" cursed Lucy as she glared at the door, somehow wishing it would open at her will. She didn't have the keys, phone or anything else for that matter. She also realized anyone could see her, and she started feeling uncomfortable, her clothes being too revealing for being outside. Looking left and right, she stepped behind the rubbish bins and tried to calm down, though her parents wouldn't be home for at least 3 more hours. She turned and glared at her white door, cursing the man who invented the doors that locked by themselves. I mean seriously, why couldn't they be the kind of doors that could only be locked and unlocked by using a key? 'This is so stupid' seethed Lucy to herself.

Letting the angry thoughts slip away from her mind, she started thinking about a way she could get back inside. The windows were not an option seeing as they were all closed apart from the one in her room that faced the garden.

"The garden!" exclaimed Lucy as an idea popped up in her head. If she could go through one of the neighbor's houses and into their garden, she was pretty sure she could jump the fence into her own and get in her house through the back door. Starting to put her plan into action, she turned towards the door on her right and rang the bell. While waiting for someone to reply, she became uncomfortable, aware of her very small shorts and revealing vest. But it wasn't her fault! She only wore those inside the house, and she only expected to be out for 20 seconds while throwing the rubbish. She didn't expect the stupid, poorly made and designed door to slam in her face.

She rang the bell again, but no one answered. Lucy looked around her before sighting and walking towards the door on the other side of hers. She knocked this time and waited for anyone to answer. The blonde started fidgeting with her fingers, thinking about the people who just moved in that house. She didn't see them when they moved in, but her parents told her it was a family with a son her age. Despite not having seen him, she really didn't want him to answer now.

But it seemed the deities were against her today. As she looked up at the sound of a door opening, she immediately wished she hadn't knocked at this specific door. Her cheeks started to tint with a light pink as she stared at the boy in front of her. He was obviously her age, but also her height with a shocking mane of pink hair, that looked like he just tumbled out of bed. And he probably did, judging by the way he was dressed...Lucy almost forgot about her own state of dress as she looked the guy up and down. He was only wearing shorts! Leaving his sculpted abdominal muscles out in the view, for the admiration of everyone. Not that Lucy complained or anything. As she finally looked the boy in the eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Noooooooo. It wasn't any 'love at first sight 'crap! She didn't believe in that shit. It just his eyes.. They were a deep black and held such intensity, that it took her breath away.

Slowly, the guy's pink lips turned into a small smirk.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" If Lucy had less pride, she would have shrieked like a banshee and scatter away in surprise. His voice! Oh my god! It was nothing she expected! It was childish and quite high for how he looked. If she had only heard his voice, she would have thought he was a 10 year old kid! Reminding herself she's got manners, she straightened herself, getting over the guy's good looks and responded:

"Hi, sorry for interrupting you..but um...I kinda locked myself out, I live next door you see, and I have no phone or anything, so I was wondering if I could go into your garden and jump the fence into mine." replied Lucy, not looking into the guy's eyes, feeling stupid and ashamed with the whole situation.

"Oh, of course you can...but, what do I get from this?" asked the pink haired guy, his smirk widening.

"Whaat? What do you mean? What could you possibly want?" Lucy narrowed her brown eyes suspiciously at him.

"Well, to start with, you could tell me your name." said the guy as he casually leaned against the door frame, letting his eyes roam over the petite frame of the blonde girl in front of him.

"Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself before asking someone's name?" inquired the blonde, a smirk forming on her lips.

"It may be so, but I was under the assumption you were the one in need of help from me, so shouldn't you give your name first?" shot the guy back, the infuriating smirk still on his lips, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

Lucy growled and glared at the bastard in front of her and snapped: "Lucy. Now can you PLEASE let me go in your garden?"

"Lucy...what a nice name for a girl like you, eh? I'm Natsu by the way. Nice to meet you." he said as he extended a hand towards her.

Lucy raised an incredulous eyebrow, but shook his hand anyway.

"Yeah, well. I don't think the feeling is mutual."

Natsu just snorted and got out of the doorway, motioning for her to go in.

" After you...Lucy."

She scoffed but went in anyway, waiting for Natsu to close the door and show her the way to the garden. Now that she was in his house, she felt quite anxious and nervous, hoping the guy wasn't some rapist or something. The only reason she went in is because her parents had helped them set in and they said the new neighbors are a very nice family, and so, she tried not to worry too much.

Natsu led the way to the back door and opened it for her. As she stepped out, she let out a relieved breath, happy that she wasn't alone with the guy in the house anymore.

"So. How do you plan to jump the fence now? It clearly isn't that close to the ground."

'Not only that, but it is also very unstable', thought Lucy as she looked uncertainly at the wooden fence. But she couldn't go back now, and she wanted to get into her house.  
She looked around the garden, looking for the spot where the fence was the closest to the ground. However, her eyes rested on the wooden shed every garden on her street had. If she used a chair, or something as high, she could climb on it and then jump in her garden, seeing as the shed was right next to the fence. With that in mind, she turned around and looked at Natsu, who was standing in the doorway, hands in his shorts' pockets.

" I need a chair or something high that I could use to climb on the shed."

"The shed?" asked Natsu incredulous, finding it weird she wanted to climb the shed.

"Well, yeah. I can't climb the fence as it's unstable, thin and quite slippery."

"Hm, I guess so. Wait and I will bring a chair out." Natsu said as he disappeared back in his house.

One minute later and he was back with a plastic white chair in one of his hands.

"There." he said as he handed her the chair. "Just like your Highness ordered." he added with a mock bow and smirk on his handsome face.

Lucy scowled and mumbled a quick 'thank you' after which she walked towards the small construction and put the chair at the corner made by the wall of the shed and fence meeting together.

She carefully climbed on the chair, supported herself on the shed, and thought about what the best thing to do is. Lucy tried putting her foot on the fence so she could force herself up the shed, but the fence was too slippery and the shed too tall.

Natsu, who was watching her, came forward and asked:

" Need any help Princess?"

Lucy glared at him but didn't answer, so he came closer, linked his fingers together, making a sort of stand on which she could step on to get on the shed.

"Come on. Step on my hands and I will push you up." he offered.

The girl looked suspiciously at him, but done as he said nonetheless. She put her right foot in his linked hands, keeping her left momentarily on the chair, after which she pushed off with her right leg, Natsu also giving her the needed force to reach the flat roof of the shed.

Precariously kneeling on the edge of the shed, she looked down at Natsu who was smirking at her and said a quick 'thanks'.  
She looked down at the distance between the shed and ground on the other side of the fence and got ready to jump. She crouched in mid air and landed safely.

" See you around, Lucy." yelled Natsu from his side of the fence.

"Yeah sure." she yelled back half heartedly, still thinking that he's a bastard despite helping her.

She walked towards the door, put her hand on the handle, pulled...and nothing!  
The door was locked! And she was so sure she left it unlocked that morning. Disappointed, she sighted, and walked in the middle of the garden, where a swing was located. She sat on it and decided to wait for her parents to come home. As she closed her eyes and tried to relax, a voice startled her:

"Hey Lucy! Why aren't you going in?" asked Natsu, his head popping over the fence, obviously standing up on the chair.

"Tch. My mum locked the door." she replied, looking at him.

"Oh, well, you could come back over and hang out with me until your parents come home. I guess they are coming late, right?"

" Well yeah. And how am I supposed to come back? My shed is not next to the fence so I can't climb over again. I'm not a monkey you know."

"Heh. I guess you are right." he said, a cheeky grin taking over his face. "Well, in that case..." he added and got off the chair, going inside his house. Lucy raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to.

Five minutes later, Lucy looked back at the fence again, looking at the various things thrown over, followed by the pink haired boy jumping over. Lucy stood up and asked:

"Natsu, what do you think you are doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Keeping you company."

Lucy would have snapped at him, if not for the genuine smile that spread over his face. Not a smirk or cheeky grin, but a breath taking smile.

"Okay..." she said as she watched the boy come over to her, holding a bag of crisps, peanuts, two cans of soda and a small radio in his arms.

"Entertainment, food and drinks." he grinned as he sat next to her on the swing.

She smiled back, thinking that maybe he wasn't that bad.

* * *

Two hours later, when her parents came back and her mother looked in the garden, she saw her daughter talking and laughing with the next door neighbor, their hands and shoulders brushing from time to time, clearly enjoying each other's company.

" See darling? I told you he's a nice boy." Lucy's mother said to her husband as he came to stand next to her.

"Hmph. That is for me to judge." he glared at the pink haired boy who was too close to his daughter for his liking.

" My parents are back." Lucy told Natsu as she saw them at the window...'hiding'.

" I better get going then." he grinned cheekily at her.

"Um yeah..." she said looking at her shoes not sure how to tell him that she would like to hang out with him again. It seemed he read her mind, because he leaned over, kissed her on the cheek, meanwhile pressing a piece of paper in her hand.

" Call me later , yeah?" he whispered in her ear. He then jumped to his feet with the radio under his arm, making a quick escape from Lucy's father who was stomping towards the door with...something suspiciously looking like a baseball bat in his hand.

He took a chair from the table at the end of the garden, jumped on it and then scampered over the fence, reminding Lucy of her 'monkey' comment, thinking it applied to him.  
She giggled and looked at her father who looked close to following right after him.

"Thank you for the company." whispered Lucy to herself, walking towards her house with a smile on her face, his father sitting up on a chair and glaring daggers at Natsu as he ran into his house.

* * *

R+F please!


	2. Fangirls are Dangerous!

**Title: **Fangirls are Dangerous!

**A/N: ** Oh my good life giving God! Guuuuyss you are sooo kind! I'm glad you like this story! :) Thank you for the follows, favorites and nice reviews. I listened to you and well...here's another chapter! I hope you will like it as much as the first. Also, I have twitter, so if you want to know how my stories are going, follow NekoUchiha1. There is also a link in my profile.

**Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own them, I just put Natsu and Lucy together 'cause Hiro is taking too long. -.-**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Lucy got out of the bed, glaring at the clock that interrupted her sleep rather rudely. She took her blue bath robe off her chair, put it over her pyjamas, then proceeded in walking towards the toilet, doing a perfect personification of a zombie. Fifteen minutes later, when she stepped out of the bathroom, she looked quite the opposite of how she stepped in. Her hair was combed, her face washed and her teeth brushed. She skipped into her room, opened her window and looked outside in her garden. It was already 10 o'clock, and the sun had risen up in the blue summer sky, its rays washing over the plants and flowers in Lucy's garden.

It was the summer holiday! Of course she slept in late! Her parents already left for work, and after giving one more glance towards the inviting garden, she decided to have her breakfast outside. She bounced towards her spacious kitchen, walked in and flung open the cupboards. After much debating over three kinds of cereals, she picked the muesli. She usually had the chocolate ones, but for some reason, she wasn't in the mood for anything sweet. Opening the fridge, she took out the milk , after which she turned around and took a bowl from a cupboard. She set them all on the counter and then poured herself a big, nice bowl of muesli. After she took a spoon, she walked out of the kitchen and towards the back door. While doing this, she kept looking in her bowl, shuffling the muesli around with her spoon, thinking that it had too many raisins and not enough nuts. In her deep contemplation, she didn't realize she already reached the small table and chairs at the end of her garden. So when she looked up, she let out a surprised shriek, nearly dropping the bowl but not succeeding as she was clutching it quite tightly against her chest.

"Natsu! Oh my God! Don't do this!" yelled Lucy at the boy sitting on one of the chairs right in front of her.  
For his part, Natsu tried to keep on a straight face, only his lips forming a small smirk, trying to keep a cool demeanor However, after two seconds of strenuous effort, he gave up and started laughing like a maniac, slapping his hand against his jean clad thigh.

" You...should have...seen your...face!" gasped the boy between rounds of laughter, by now rolling on the grass.

The furious blonde glared down at him, regretting that she didn't bring a drink with her so she could pour it on the laughing idiot in front of her. Instead, she had to settle with stepping over him and taking the seat he previously occupied.

" Hey! That's my seat!" exclaimed Natsu indignant, when he saw the blonde sitting down, making him get up from the ground, his laughter stopping.

" I am pretty sure this is MY garden and I didn't invite you in. Also, there are other seats. Could you also tell me why you decided to jump the fence into my garden?" asked Lucy, raising a fair eyebrow at the pink haired guy in front of her.

"That's not the point though!" whined Natsu, as he tried, in vain, to get Lucy off her seat. "This seat is in the shadows, and I don't like sitting in the sun." Natsu said as he gestured towards the three other chairs that were bathed in gold sunlight.

"I don't care." retorted Lucy as she gave her full attention to the bowl of muesli in front of her. " And you didn't answer my question." she added as an afterthought.

"Fiiiine." sighted Natsu dejected, as he walked towards one of the chairs next to the girl. Suddenly, he quickly leaned over Lucy and snatched her bowl off the table, sprinting a few metres away from her.

"If I can't have my seat, you can't have your cereal." he taunted her, as he childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

Lucy stared at the empty space on the table, her spoon poised to dip inside the now gone bowl. Slowly, she lifted her head up and fixed her icy gaze on him, Natsu horribly being reminded of a robot. He gulped and stepped a few more metres away from her, almost bumping in the swing.

"Natsu..." growled Lucy, her glare sending venomous daggers at his heart. "If I don't get the bowl back in the next five seconds, I will be sure to give you a visit while you sleep and dye your hair blue." she threatened, knowing, that for some reason, the guy really didn't like the colour blue. He was also quite happy with his pink hair.  
Natsu's eyes widened comically, believing every word the blonde said, knowing, after two weeks of hanging out with her, that Lucy Heartfilia was capable of pretty much anything she put her mind to. In his hurry to get the cereals back to the angry girl, he didn't see his own cat, Happy, at his feet so he tripped and face planted into the ground. The bowl didn't break, due to the cushioning grass, but all its contents spilled on the grass, the milk quickly being absorbed by the thirsty earth, the muesli hanging on the surface of the lush grass.

Lucy gawked, after which she looked at the sheepish boy in front of her that was getting off the grass; her mouth clicking shut and Natsu exhaled a relieved breath, thinking she wouldn't be mad...which was too wrong.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! How dare you not only hop into my garden unexpected and scare me, but destroy my breakfast?!" the girl yelled so loudly, that Happy dashed from the garden, under the fence and straight into his house. Natsu wistfully followed his cat with his eyes, wishing he could do the same thing and escape in a dash. He was brought back to the cruel reality when a pink slipper bounced off his head. He looked up, confused, seeing Lucy, still seething but with one slipper missing. Looking around him, he spotted the pink fluffy thing, picked it up, stared at it for a long minute, after which he finally said:

"Reeeeeaaally Lucy? A slipper? You could have thrown the spoon, or something. But then again, you are a blonde for a reason, eh?" he asked, winking, unaware of the perilous situation he just landed himself into.  
After a few seconds, Natsu realised what he said, his eyes widened, and he started apologising profusely. Lucy kept ignoring him, until:  
" Aw come on Lucy. It really has no effect from me, since I'm a blond myself. A dyed one but a blond nonetheless." he begged, a pitiful expression stuck on his face.

At this, the girl turned around and asked:  
"Why, would anyone sane, dye their hair pink when they are blonde? I mean, no offence to you, and other people that dye their hair, but blonde is a much nicer colour than pink." she stated matter of factly, seemingly forgetting about the whole 'I'm-gonna-kill-Natsu-and-feed-him-to-sharks' situation.

Before answering, Natsu sat down on the swing and beckoned Lucy over. Then, he barked a short laugh and said:

"Trust you to turn a joke about blondes back on me." he said, shaking his head in disbelief. At this, Lucy smiled, trying to hide it while she sat down next to him.

"Well, after being a blonde your whole life, I guess you devise tactics on how to shut people up about the blonde stereotype." she grinned at him. Natsu stared at her, yet again noticing how damn pretty and cute she was. Her soft blonde locks swaying in the gentle wind, a tint of pink on her cheeks from her earlier aggravation and her wide brown eyes shimmering innocently in the sun. As he looked further down, taking in her bath robe and pyjamas, his eyebrows furrowed. Lucy noticed and asked what's wrong. The idiot said:

"Why are you wearing so many clothes?" his brow furrowed even more. Lucy's jaw hung open.

"You pervert!" she shouted as she whacked him in the arm.

"Well excuse me!" Natsu managed while dodging the blonde. "But the first time I saw you, you really didn't wear a lot."

"Oh." Lucy promptly stopped, staring at her feet, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Um, yeah. As I said back then, I got stuck out of my house. While taking the rubbish out. So those were the clothes I wear inside, not outside for everyone to see. I have my decency you know!" she exclaimed, her embarrassment forgotten.

"Aww, well that's a shame." Natsu's mouth formed a downward curve. "You looked good." he added cheekily.

Lucy's eyes widened, after which she mumbled, while looking away from him: "Only cause you are a pervert."

"Nah, you are just really hot." Natsu grinned.

Still looking away from him, Lucy decided to change the subject:

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Why? Don't you like my company?" he grinned at her, eyebrows wiggling.

"Ah! Its not that...is...uuh...Natsu! Just answer the damn question!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

He looked her straight in the eye, a serious expression on his face. Lucy was taken aback, however the expression left as quickly as it came, leaving Natsu looking sheepish and fidgety.

"Well, I came to ask you..umm...You see, my parents just left this morning on some kind of trip for their jobs and they are coming back home on Tuesday. So umm...I was wondering. Would you like to come by my house on Monday? We can talk, hang out, make some food, play some games if you want..." he finished awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Lucy. Why was it so hard to ask her? They were neighbours for God's sake. She could easily go to his house now. And he always popped up in her garden. Nothing big, right?

"Oh. That was all? You could have texted me you know." she said with a smirk, her demeanour relaxed, though her heart wanted to jump out of her chest so badly, that she was starting to worry that Natsu might hear or see her heart beating at crazy speeds.

"Haha. Yeah, I guess you are right, but...I have no credit at the moment." he scowled to himself. Then he grinned and asked: " So what do you say?"

"Um..sure, why not? I have nothing planned." she answered, shrugging. In her mind, some little person was running around, holding a banner up that read: ' Get in there Lucy!'. She scowled at her mental self and tried to not face palm herself in front of Natsu. 'Cause really, that would only give him more reasons to make fun of her. While Lucy was fighting with her inner self, Natsu got up, straightened his sleeveless orange shirt and said:

"Well then Princess, I will see you the day after tomorrow. Here is your glass slipper." he joked, handing her the pink slipper. Lucy didn't know if she wanted to kiss him, or punch him, so she just took the slipper, their fingers brushing, Natsu keeping contact for far too long to be unintended. After he pulled away, she looked up at him, trying her best to fight the blush away and asked:

"What time then, Prince Charming?" she smirked, happy that she didn't stutter like a love sick puppy.

Natsu seemed to think for a moment after which he responded:  
"What about 10? Is it okay if I...' pick you up' then?" He laughed, making fun of the fact that it wouldn't be really 'picking up' since they lived next to each other.

" Yeah sure." Lucy got up from the swing, shuffling awkwardly on the spot. " I will see you then I guess...and thanks for inviting me." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Um, yeah. See ya, and no problem." he smiled back. He made to turn away, but he changed his mind, turned towards Lucy and enveloped her in a hug. For a moment, the girl was too surprised to hug back, but then she slowly lifted her arms, hugging back, liking the feel of Natsu's warm and hard body, feeling strangely safe and comfortable. She also noticed, that up close, he was actually a little taller than her. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, gave her a heart wrenching smile and walked towards the end of the garden. Lucy, who was left smiling like a fool, came out of her stupor and yelled:

"You know, you could always use the door!"

"Of course I could." yelled Natsu back, standing on the chair and getting ready to clamber over the fence. "But then I wouldn't feel like a Prince, going through obstacles to get to his Princess." he grinned back, in the next second disappearing behind the fence.

Lucy just stared at the spot he previously occupied, after which she blushed and walked towards her house. Ah, she forgot to ask. Would he 'pick her up' from the garden, or from in front of her house? Judging by what he just said...she guessed the garden.

* * *

That night, when her parents came home, Lucy told them about the invitation. Her mum seemed really...excited about it, while her father glared at nothing in particular and nodded stiffly.

After dinner, she went up to her room, having received a text from Natsu. They spent all night talking about nothing and everything.

Next morning, on Saturday, Lucy woke up as usual, her mum cooking pancakes in the kitchen. She practically drifted towards the inviting smell, her stomach growling. After having breakfast with her parents, they left having to do some shopping.

Lucy went to her room, dressed and decided to surf the internet, listening to music, finding more information about the college she was going to attend and talking with some friends on Facebook.

* * *

Natsu, who was blissfully drifting through dream land, was suddenly woken up by some very insistent knocking at his door. At first, he thought it was the alarm clock, and turned in his bed towards the edge, wanting to pick his phone from the floor. However, he didn't realise he was already almost falling off the bed, so when he turned around, he dropped right off, face planting into his, luckily, soft carpet.

He groaned and got up, having realised it was the door making the noise. Erm, someone at the door. Natsu trudged out of his bedroom, down the hallway and up to his front door, wrenching it open and almost off its hinges.

"What?!" he yelled at the unlucky bastard in front of him.

Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's friend/enemy since primary school, stood in front of him, one cool eyebrow raised, an arm around his girlfriend's waist, Juvia.

"Did you fall off the bed again, idiot?" he asked, a smirk making itself present on his handsome face.

"Why you little..." mumbled Natsu under his breath, suddenly aware of the fact that he only wore boxers.

Juvia giggled at the two boy's antics, also being used to Natsu's habit of opening his door while being half naked. It also helped that he dated Gray. After all, his middle name was Stripper.

Natsu motioned the two inside, walking to his bathroom, not bothering to look behind him, knowing his two close friends would make themselves comfortable in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsu was dressed, his hair still the same as when he woke up. He walked towards Gray, who was rummaging through his fridge, Juvia picking a game for the PS3.

"Sorry guys, I didn't really sleep last night."

"Oh. Is that so?" asked Gray, taking out a soda from the fridge. He looked up at Natsu, who sheepishly scratched his cheek and said:

"Um yeah."

"Could you tell me why?"

" I was texting... a friend."

"Alright then." said Gray losing his interest and walking towards his girlfriend, who already set up the PS3 for some rounds of gaming.

Natsu walked behind him, looking at the clock and seeing it was only 11. He knew they would be playing for at least an hour and then they would make lunch. Gray sat down beside Juvia, taking a controller and starting to play. Natsu just sat on the sofa, watching them for the time being.

* * *

Lucy got up from the computer, her limbs stiff after being unused for an hour or so.  
She looked at her phone, noticing it was 11:26 and wondered what she could do now.  
Her best friend Erza was out of the country at the moment, enjoying the holiday with her parents, so she couldn't really text her. She sighted, flopped onto her comfortable bed and went through her text messages. Looking at the ones from Natsu, she couldn't help but smile and wondered what the pink haired guy was doing. Well, she could always find out... She went on their messages and typed up a new one: ' Morning Prince Charming. Are you awake yet?:D'. She pressed the sent button. While waiting for his reply, she went to her CD case, feeling like listening to some put the CD inside the player and pressed the play button. Picking up her phone, she saw she had no messages. 'Is he still sleeping?' she wondered. Of course he is. He kept her up all night. She snorted. Every time she wanted to go, he would either say a joke or come up with an interesting topic. The bastard. That's why, after 10 minutes of waiting for a reply, she decided to give him an wake up call. She took her keys off the desk, walked out of her house then closed the door behind her. Walking towards Natsu's door, she raised her hand and knocked.

Inside the house, Juvia and Natsu were yelling at the screen, both being very competitive and erm...passionate about the game. Gray just stood on the couch and shook his head every time one of them tried to push the other, making them lose their focus. At the same time they finished the game, Juvia putting Natsu into a headlock because she lost by one point, he heard the door. Someone was knocking. He looked towards Natsu, wanting to tell him, but decided against it once he saw him getting purple in Juvia's surprisingly strong grasp. Gray just smirked, amusement shining in his dark blue eyes, not wanting to end Natsu's suffering. He got off the couch, heading towards the door. Opening it, he saw a blonde girl, who seemed to be about his age. Her first smirking face turned into confusion once she met his eyes.

"Um, is Natsu home?" she asked, unsure of herself.  
Looking at the confused girl in front of him, only one thing came up in Gray's head. Fangirl. Him and Natsu were some pretty sought after guys, and more than once they had girls bugging them, even as going as far as finding where they live. He sighted inwardly and decided to spare Natsu the 'pleasure' of having to deal with one of his fangirls. Gray also knew, that these beings, known as fangirls, were also pretty damn persistent, so he chose the surest way to get rid of her. Permanently.

"Yeah, but he can't come now, he's with his girlfriend." he said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"His...his girlfriend?" asked the girl flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah." nodded Gray. To empathise the point and make the girl leave, he opened the door slightly, giving the girl a view of the living room where Natsu and Juvia were wrestling on the floor for the remote control.

"Oh umm...Sorry then. I guess I will just go." the girl looked at her shoes while Gray just nodded and closed the door.

When he went back to the living room, the two were still fighting and he decided to part them before they demolished the house. They didn't even notice he was gone, and he didn't deem the girl important enough to mention her to Natsu.

Outside, Lucy unlocked her door and walked in with robotic movements, everything seeming to have gone on autopilot, her body too numb to make conscious movements.

* * *

Dooooooone. Ok. This was a long-ass chapter xD. Eh? What? There is a mob approaching my house? What do you mean? Ooooh o.O. Um...erm, don't kill Gray, he was just looking out for his friend! And...don't kill me? Please? Review? Ok. Gotta dash. *runs away*

P.S.: I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but if you have requests, if you want a specific character to appear, or you want something to happen, tell me in your reviews and I will try to make your wish come true!


	3. Twisted Pool Party

**A/N:** Wow guys, I was overwhelmed with the amount of favorites, follows and reviews! Thank youuuu soooo much! You totally deserve this long chapter!(the longest chapter I ever wrote!) I didn't have time to reply to the reviews, but know that I read every single one, and they all put a smile on my face. Thank you very much for the ideas. I tried to use all of them..and well, this is what came out! The last part of this chapter was the hardest to write...sorry if it sucks...

**Disclaimer: **If I did own the characters...NaLu would have been there from the first episode!

**Warning!: **Not betaed...sorry for any mistakes guys.

**Random Fact: ** Every single word in this story has been written while listening to My Chemical Romance. Weird, but it seems they fuel my imagination.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Lucy walked down the long hallway, not even aware of her surroundings. She just went straight to her bed and flopped on it. What she just saw in Natsu's living room...she couldn't get it out of her head. Maybe Lucy jumped to the wrong conclusions? Maybe Natsu only wanted to be friends with her... 'Oh cut the crap Lucy!' some stubborn part of Lucy's mind yelled. 'He kissed you on the cheek! He flirts with you! He admitted you're hot for God's sake! AND he's been visiting you every single day since you met him. Seriously, are you blind?' Lucy just sighed, willing that part of her to shut up, cause it just made her more confused. Even if he flirts with me, its pretty obvious he's taken...and they looked like they get along as well... She thought; the imagine of Natsu and the blue haired girl wrestling on the floor, clearly very comfortable with each other, popping up in her head.

Lucy sighed again and got off the bed. Staring at the floor, she pursed her lips and decided that this was stupid. They only knew each other for two weeks, so no reason to get upset over it! Still...she couldn't face Natsu. Not as soon as tomorrow anyway. She's going to want an explanation. She's going to ask about the girl. 'I don't want to destroy our friendship...or whatever it might be.' the girl thought. With this in mind, she went to her laptop, wanting to talk with some people and get her mind off the whole situation.

Lucy logged on into Facebook. After a few minutes of browsing the news feed, she looked at who was online. While she was doing this, a chat popped up. It was Sting. Lucy cringed, feeling stupid that she didn't check who was online first thing. Sting Eucliffe was this guy in her school. Actually, he was THE guy. The most popular guy, with perfect blinding smile, and perfect blonde hair, perfect body...the whole package basically. And for some unknown reason, he has taken an interest in Lucy. Lucy, who read a book wherever she was, Lucy, who was known as having a streak of...geekyness.

She was about to close the chat and log off, when she stopped and thought. Why not? Maybe he can take my mind off Natsu. She typed in a quick reply and waited. A few seconds later Sting replied: 'Are you free tomorrow? Levy is having this pool party and I was wondering if you want to come.' Lucy was reluctant at first, but thinking about it, she realised it wouldn't be good if she was home when Natsu came. She didn't want to see him. So she replied: ' Sure. Why not.'  
A minute later: 'Really? You are not gonna leave me hanging, are you?' Lucy: 'LOL, no. Don't worry, I will come. After all, I also wanna see Levy.' Sting: ' That's great then! I will pick you up at 10? The party starts at 11.' After Lucy replied and gave him her address, she logged off.

She sighed, wondering about the next day. Lucy hoped Sting would be nice and wouldn't try anything. She looked forward the party. Knowing Levy, she probably invited most of the people she knew. The blonde snickered, thinking about Gajeel. He would most certainly be there. He wouldn't pass the chance to see Levy in a swimsuit. It was plain as day that the two liked each other, but they were too stubborn to admit it. She also wondered if Jellal would be there, knowing he usually only went to this kind of things with Erza, him not being the most social type of person. Well, Erza wasn't either, but Lucy liked dragging both of them with her.

Taking her bath robe, she was ready to go in the shower, when her phone vibrated. Looking at it, she saw a message from Natsu: 'Heh, of course I'm awake. My bastard of a friend woke me up...' She looked at the message, and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't say anything about the girl. 'Well, that makes it clear.'she thought. Lucy was pretty determined on not replying to him, but on second thought, it would be good if she cancelled their plans, so he wouldn't come by her house at all.  
She typed up:'I can't come tomorrow anymore.' After a few seconds, the phone buzzed: ' Whaaaat?' Lucy could imagine his pout. ' Why? I thought you said you are free.' Lucy: 'Um, yeah. But something came up. Sorry.' Natsu: 'That sucks. Well, I will see you later, yeah?' Lucy: 'Sure.' The blonde left the phone on her bed and walked into her bathroom, taking her clothes off and stepping into the shower.

* * *

After he saw the text from Lucy, Natsu frowned . It wasn't fair. He had been looking forward to seeing her the next day. Juvia and Gray were in the kitchen, making some lunch, while he was in his room, having told them he had to check something. After they finished playing, he saw the text from Lucy and hurried in replying her. Of course he was awake. The bastard Gray woke him up! He didn't blame anything on Juvia. She was only dragged in by the evil Gray.

While in his deep thoughts, the phone started ringing, and he jumped up, startled, snatching the phone from inside his pocket. Hoping it was Lucy, he looked at the caller ID, but saw it was Gajeel. He put the phone to his ear and answered:

"What's up Gaj?"

"I told you not to call me that." Natsu could practically see Gajeel's pierced eyebrow twitching. He chuckled and said:

"Whatever metal head. You know you like it when Levy calls you that. So why did you call me? Need help burying a body?"

"Yeah. Yours soon enough... Levy is having this pool party tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Oooh, Levy in a bikini? I bet you can't wait."

"Eleven o'clock. Stay away from the pool." Gajeel practically growled in the phone, hanging up on Natsu.

The pink haired guy just laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket. A pool party, huh? Well, since his plans with Lucy were cancelled...why not? He walked in the kitchen, where Juvia was setting the table, and Gray was bringing the food in.

"Thanks for helping." said Gray sarcastically as soon as Natsu stepped in.

"Psh. You shouldn't complain. It's my food." Natsu replied, as he walked past Gray, punching him in the arm. Gray just grunted.

"Gajeel just called." Natsu told the other two as he sat down at the table. "And he invited me to this pool party tomorrow that Levy is throwing. Wanna come?"

"Oh yeah." Juvia piped in. "Levy just sent me a text, inviting me and Gray." She looked up at her boyfriend. "Wanna go?"

Gray just shrugged." Sure, why not."

"You kidding me? That's your natural habitat, you stripper. You'll have loads of fun." laughed Natsu.

"I hope you drown in the pool." Gray replied coldly, also taking his seat at the table and starting to eat.

"Huh. With you and Gajeel around, I should stay away from the pool." mumbled Natsu to himself, and tucked into his food.

Gray just raised his eyebrow, wondering what his idiotic best friend has done now.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was up at about 9, having breakfast with her parents and telling them about her plans for the day.

Layla looked strangely at her daughter and asked:

"I thought you were hanging out with Natsu?"

"Erm..yeah. Something came up, so we can't hang out..."

"Oh." replied her mother, somewhat disappointed.

Jude looked over his newspaper and told his daughter:

"Well, as long as you don't hang out with that guy, everything is fine with me. Have fun. Are you going on your own?" he smiled. Layla glared at him and he pretended not to notice.

"Oh, well actually, Sting invited me, so he's picking me up at 11.' Lucy said sheepishly.

Jude's smile instantly turned into a frown and with a grunt, he hid behind his newspaper again. Layla looked curiously at her daughter.

"Is he from your school?"

"Yeah, same year."

"Hm. Alright then. Just be careful and don't stay out too late."

"Of course mum." the blonde said and kissed her parents on their cheeks.

She went into her room, starting to get ready. Seeing that she was going to a pool party, she put her blonde hair into a braid, not wanting it to get in her way when she swam. Then, she looked into her closet, looking for a summer dress. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a simple v-neck white dress, that she put over her swimsuit. It was only 10 and she had another hour until Sting came and picked her up. Looking around her room for something to do, she spotted the novel she was currently reading. She picked it up, and continued from where she stopped.

One hour and a few minutes later, when she looked outside, she saw a silver car waiting for her. Knowing it was Sting, she picked her bag up and got out of the house. As she opened the car door, Sting gave her a look over, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets.

"Hi, and...wow. You look...good." he told her as she got in. She smiled and replied:

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." she looked at him, seeing the tight fitting dark green vest show his abdominals and biceps. He also wore a pair of baggy, light brown shorts with a chain on their side, hanging low on his narrow hips. Sting just smirked, and pulled out into the road.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy and Sting found themselves in front of Levy's mansion. They were practically forty five minutes early, but it didn't matter. Lucy and Levy were good friends and the blonde would be more than happy to help set up everything.

As they got out of the car, Lecy came bouncing down the numerous, white marble stairs. She wore this pretty yellow summer dress that revealed her shoulders, making her more cute than usual.

"Lu-chaaaaaaaaan!" she greeted, bounding down the last stairs and in Lucy's awaiting arms. "I'm so happy you could come!" she smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing you...and discussing about books!" Lucy grinned.

"Oooh, indeed. The newest book has blown my mind!"

"Is it? Haha. Well, we will have more time to talk about it later." smiled the blonde kindly.

Sting, who just got out of the car after texting someone, came beside Lucy and put an arm around her.

"Thanks for the invitation shrimp." smirked Sting at the blue haired girl.

Levy's face got red and she turned away from him, stomping up the stairs. Sting and Lucy followed, the blonde feeling uncomfortable with Sting's arm around her. So she got out of Sting's hold and sprinted after Levy.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she walked beside Levy.

"Oh no, everything has been ready since yesterday. Today, I only had to bring the food and drinks."

"Oh...Then what shall we do until the others arrive?"

"Well..." Levy whispered. "We could always dump Sting and go talk about the book!"

"Fine with me." Lucy grinned at Levy.

* * *

Forty minutes later, quests started showing up, Levy greeting them at the entrance, Lucy helping. Half an hour later, almost everyone invited was present. That being about twenty people.

Some girls were swimming, some boys trying to dunk them, while others were around the pool, talking drinking or just tanning. Lucy was talking with Jellal, who came to the pary only 'cause Erza heard about it, and blackmailed him into going. She said something like ' Go have some fun, idiot!' And then she sent kisses and 'love you'. Oh, how temperamental Erza is...

Sting came behind Lucy and handed her a drink. They didn't have any alcohol, as they were underage, but Lucy knew that some of the boys must have brought some and it was only a matter of time before they took it out.

"Aren't you gonna have a swim?" inquired Sting, gulping down some of his drink.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Lucy answered, glancing towards the pool. She turned and handed Sting her drink after which she walked inside the mansion, left her bag in one of the rooms, and took her dress off. The blonde, now wearing a blue and pink bikini, stuffed her dress in her bag and pulled out her towel. Slinging the yellow beach towel over her shoulder, she walked out of the mansion. As soon as she neared the pool, she could hear wolf whistles. She ignored them, left her flip flops and towel on the margin, submersing in the water.

Half an hour later, after swimming in the pool and playing various water games with the others, Lucy stepped out. She put the towel around her shoulders, not bothering to dry herself, seeing as it was very hot, and the water dripping down her body was a welcome cooler. Looking around, she spotted Sting who was walking towards her, a goofy smile on his face. When she stopped in front of her, the goofy smile still on, she snatched his drink out of his hand, suspicious of his behaviour. Taking a small sip of the drink, she spit it out immediately.

"Ah..." she sighed. "They already brought out the alcohol, eh?"

"Why, of course Lucy. What kind of party is this without some proper drinks?" he asked, leaning towards her. Lucy, smelling the alcohol on his breath, put her hand on his bare chest and tried to push him away.

"Listen Sting..." she started, but never finished, as a familiar voice that made her breath catch called her name.

"Lucy?" spinning around, the first thing Lucy was aware of was a shock of pink hair. Then, she saw none other than Natsu's face. His eyes were wide, somewhat shocked. Beside him, the guy that was in Natsu's house the day before him, stood , his arm around a blue haired girl's waist. The same girl that was supposed to be Natsu's...girlfriend... Lucy became confused, whereas the black haired guy's eyes widened in recognition.

Natsu just stood there, confusion and anger and inexplicable hurt swirling in his stomach.  
Why was Lucy here? And who was the guy standing so close to her? Did Lucy ditch Natsu...for that guy? He was about to find out, stepping angrily towards the two, when a hand grabbing his bicep stopped him in his tracks. Snapping his head back, Natsu's dark eyes locked with Gray's dark blue ones.

"Natsu, wait a second and-"

"Let me go Gray." Natsu interrupted, practically growling the command.

"No Natsu. Just listen for a second before you do something stupid." said Gray, more forcefully. That seemed to interest the angry guy, because Gray could feel his muscles relaxing. He let go of Natsu arm and said:

"Firstly, could you tell me who she is?"

"What? What does that have to do anything with-" Gray's glare stopped him from continuing. "Tch. She's...my neighbour. My friend I guess."

"Your neighbour hm? Is that it?" Gray raised a cool eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" snapped Natsu defensively.

"I mean, is there anything more? Cause you got awfully angry a minute ago, right after seeing her with that guy."

"Why do you care, Gray?"

"I don't care, but she might be upset with you...because of me." Now Natsu was really curious. He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"You know when me and Juvia came over? Well, while the two of you were trying to rip each other's throats, someone knocked at your door. I answered, and this girl was there. Now, don't get angry Natsu, but my first thought was that she was a fangirl. So...to solve the problem, I told her you are with your girlfriend, and showed her you and Juvia wrestling on the floor." Gray finished, somewhat bored, as if he didn't just tell his best friend that he might have compromised the relationship with the girl he likes. Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it and opened it again, remaining like that.

"Close your mouth idiot." Gray smirked. "A fly will get in."

Natsu mouth closed with a click, a deadly glare forming on his face. "I will deal with you later." threatened the pink haired guy. Gray snorted.

"Whatever. Just go and make things right."

Natsu's glare went up a notch, but he turned around towards Lucy.

The blonde girl, who was too shocked to even move, has stood on the same spot during the whole duration of the boys' conversation. Confusion ran rampant in her mind, intensifying when he saw Natsu coming towards her, and the blue haired girl kiss the raven on the cheek. Sting, who was even more confused, just shrugged and decided he needed another drink and walked away.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, her voice coming back.  
The boy stopped in front of her and said:

"Look, I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"About what?" inquired Lucy, her heartbeat rocketing through the sky, butterflies making a tornado in her stomach.

"You see the guy there?" Natsu asked, pointing towards Gray. "His name is Gray and he's my..umm...best friend." the words rushed towards the end. "And that" continued Natsu, pointing towards Juvia. "Is his girlfriend, Juvia." Lucy's eyes widened, a weight lifting off her heart. Before she could say anything, Natsu continued:

"Gray...just told me NOW." he glared towards Gray. The stripper seemed to sense it, cause he threw a smirk at Natsu. "Grrr...he just told me now that you were at my door,and the IDIOT, thought you were a fangirl, so naturally, he tried getting rid of you, by lying. Now me and Juvia are good friends, and I love fighting with her. She's damn strong...But there's nothing between us. So, sorry about the whole misunderstanding." Natsu finished and gave Lucy a heart warming smile.

God knows Lucy could fly now from the happiness she felt. But because Natsu made her feel like shit (She didn't care if it was unintentional!) and she didn't want to seem too relieved or happy, she decided to play her own game.

"Idiot. Who said there was a misunderstanding? I wouldn't have a problem with Juvia being your girlfriend." she said dismissively, though in her head, she cackled like a witch. Natsu's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open.

"Whaaaat?! But I thought you didn't want to see me because you were mad! And and, what are you doing here anyway? You said something came up!"

"Tch. Something did come up. Sting, the guy who was here with me before...well, I owed him a favour. And he asked me to come with him, and I couldn't refuse." She said, looking for his reaction, smirking when she saw the glint of jealousy in his dark eyes.

"Hm, well then. I guess I explained this for nothing." he sighted, more than disappointed that he was wrong, and that she didn't even care if he had a girlfriend or not. 'He probably likes that Sting guy...'

"No. It wasn't for nothing." Lucy smiled, Natsu's breath catching in his throat. She was so beautiful... He found himself leaning towards her, Lucy closing the distance as well. When their lips was an inch away from each other...

"Lucyyyyyy!" yelled Sting, the two jumping apart from each other, blushes on their cheeks. Lucy coughed to recompose herself and asked, not quite looking in Natsu's eyes:

"Could you please bring me my bag from inside? I wanna get dressed. It's the yellow one with butterflies."

"Sure Luce." Natsu responded, glaring at Sting.

As he walked away, Sting turned towards Lucy and pouted:

"Awww. Why do you want to get dressed? When you are perfect like this." the seemingly innocent pout turned into a hungry leer, his eyes devouring Lucy's body. The blonde started feeling uncomfortable, aware of the fact that he was really drunk.

As she backed away, Sting followed, her back finally connecting with the wall of the mansion. He strolled towards her in a predatory way, while purring:

"You know, you looked so good in that dress, and now, I just can't help myself." And with that said, he put his arms on both sides of her head, effectively blocking any escapes. Lucy gulped, trying to push him away, but his rock hard chest didn't move an inch. As he inched towards her lips, Lucy ducked down. Before anything else could happen, she heard the fleshy noise of a fist connecting with a face. Daring to look up, she was greeted with the sight of Natsu, his eyes burning with rage, a fist raised up. Sting was a few metres away, grunting in pain and covering his bleeding nose. Before he could lunge at Natsu, Gray came from behind Sting, followed by Jellal, restraining the drunk, furious guy.

"I think you did enough for today. Take Lucy and go home." advised Gray, Jellal nodding in agreement. Natsu, who was still furious, glanced towards Lucy, his eyes softening. He sighted, helped her up and handed her, her bag.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he did nothing." nodded Lucy, while taking the dress out of her bag. She stuffed the towel in, and put the garment on. Natsu threw one last glance towards the struggling Sting, after which he took Lucy's hand and dragged her away towards the exit.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!So...

What was your favorite part?

Who did you like the most?

What mistakes did I make and how can I make it better next time?

Please review and tell me. :) Thanks for reading. See ya next time.


	4. Erza Is Back!

**A/N:** Haha. I'm alive I guess. Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I really am. But excuses are meaningless, so I'm gonna shut up. I just wanted to say THANK YOU, MERCI,GRACIAS, ARIGATO for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys rock. I especially loved DarkXFeatheredCosmic's review. I loved the way you told me the mistakes I made. The other reviews...well, they just warmed my goddamn heart. Without further ado...here's the last chapter.

**Warning: **Not that kind of warning you perves -.- Just not beta'ed.

**Disclaimer:** Me not own?

* * *

After changing two buses, and walking for 10 minutes, the two teenagers found themselves in front of their respective houses. Lucy and Natsu stood in front of each other, Lucy's eyes on the ground, while Natsu looked at her thoughtfully.

"So..." started Lucy, making an attempt at breaking the awkward silence. She looked up at him between her light eyelashes, her cheeks warming up at the intense look on the pinkette's face. "Thanks for keeping Sting away...and for coming home with me.."

"Heh, don't worry. That guy was drunk, he deserved that punch..." growled Natsu towards the end. Then, he looked straight into her eyes and flashed her a smile.

"Ah, I guess so...but you didn't even have enough time to enjoy the party..." pouted Lucy, feeling guilty.

"Whaaaaaat? What are you talking about? If I stayed I would have had to save drunk people from drowning as I was the only sober one there...or who actually cared about someone..." he finished and laughed, thinking about Gray.

"Oh, I guess so..." Lucy replied lamely, the silence once again engulfing them.

Natsu leaned towards her, lifting her chin up with one gentle finger and whispered:

"You know,,,,that Sting guy interrupted something when he started shouting like an idiot, don't you think?" he softly asked, his face inching closer to her, a blazing fire roaring in his black eyes. Lucy's breath hitched, her heart going crazy, remembering the almost kiss they had before they were interrupted.

She also inched closer to his face, his warm sweet,breath getting stronger as his face got closer. As he leaned his head to the right and she cocked hers to the left, as to not bump noises, an obnoxious ring tone shrilled around them. Natsu and Lucy jumped apart, startled, light pink tinting their cheeks while Natsu smiled sheepishly, taking the phone out of his pocket and practically snapping at it.

"What?...Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you...Yeah I am...What? In 10 minutes?...Oh no, everything's fine...Yeah sure...See ya mum." finished Natsu and put his phone back in his pocket, after which he dragged his hand down his face in an exasperated manner.

"Was that your mum?" asked Lucy, looking up at him, most of her embarrassment having faded away, though her heart still pounded away.

Natsu looked at her and sighted.

"It was her all right...It seems my parents are coming home earlier...in about 10 minutes to be exact. I'm really sorry about this, but I have to clean up the house quickly before they arrive." he rushed out. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but promptly clicked it shut in shock when Natsu quickly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat quickening its pace, while Natsu quickly unlocked his door and waved her goodbye with a smile, after which he walked in and closed the door. For a few seconds, she just stood there, replaying the scene over and over in her head while she could feel warmth making its way up her neck, around her ears and finally on her cheeks. She shook her head once, stared hard at the ground, while she told herself: 'Get a grip Lucy.' Then she lifted her head up again, got the keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. Before stepping in, she was hit with the sudden realisation of how rude it was of Natsu to just dash away like that. But then again, he had to clean up. 'That idiot.' she thought, but her smile contradicted her words.  
Reaching her bedroom, she dumped her bag on the bed, kicking off her shoes after which she walked towards her living room, knowing her parents would be found there. Leaning against the door frame, she watched her dad who was watching T.V, something that looked suspiciously like Doctor Who, and her mum who was reading a book, her glasses on. She smiled, seeing them so peaceful. So peaceful that she didn't want to disturb them...but...

"MUM! DAD! IM HOME!" the blonde yelled while she sauntered into the room, a bright smile on her face. Jude promptly dropped the remote control that he previously held, while Layla jumped a little, startled and raised an eyebrow towards Lucy. Jude just glared. The blonde gave a nervous laugh and walked towards her parents, giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek. Jude's glare softened, while Layla smiled.

"Why are you so happy, eh? Was the party that good?"questioned her mum.

"Erm, sure. You could say that." mumbled Lucy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired her father, now suspicious.

"Oh nothing much. Just boys being...boys. And Natsu was there...and we came home together." Layla's eyes sparkled at her words while Jude's darkened.

"Oh really? I thought he was busy? And how come Sting didn't bring you home?" asked her mum, now taking her glasses off, putting her book away and making herself comfortable on the sofa. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her mum's questions, and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Erm yeah. I guess his plans got cancelled. And Sting...err...well. He was incapacitated." Layla gave her a weird look, while Jude glared at nothing and everything, not liking this talk of boys.

"Oh alright then. I hope you had fun? I see you are very happy." smiled Layla warmly at her daughter.

"Yeah...I had...fun." answered Lucy, a faraway look on her face, a blush forming on her cheeks, while the kiss and the way Natsu protected her popped up in her head.

Jude huffed and growled...and huffed some more, after which he walked out of the room...growling. Lucy snapped out of her gaze, giving her mum a questioning look. Layla batted her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Don't mind him. He's a grumpy old man. I'm just happy you had a...fun day." her mum smirked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Um, sure." the young blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mum's smirk. "I'm gonna go take a shower and text Erza. Her plane should arrive soon." Lucy said, getting up and walking out the room. Layla just nodded and got back to her book.

X

The next morning, there was a BIG commotion. It was 10 o'clock, Lucy drifting between consciousness and dream land. She was woken by yells and a loud thud that seemed to have come from her garden. Jumping out of her bed, Lucy hurried towards the window, pulling the curtains aside and glaring death at whoever interrupted her sleep. Looking towards the fence that split her and Natsu's gardens, she couldn't mistake the sight of her red haired best friend hauling,a shirtless Gray over the fence. Natsu was already on the ground in her garden, laying in a weird position, his limbs at different angles. She raised her eyebrow as she also saw Erza jumping over the fence and then taking the two horrified boys by the scruff of their necks. 'Uh oh. Erza went Hulk again', thought Lucy, sweat dropping. She quickly found her bath robe, flung it on, put her slippers on and ran out in her garden. As she stepped out of the door, she tripped on the ledge and fell on her face. Erza stopped terrorizing the two, while Natsu almost burst out laughing and Gray smirked. But promptly stopped at Erza's glare. The red haired sighted as she watched her best friend peel herself off the ground. The blonde growled and asked:

"What the hell is going on? What are you all doing here?"

"What do you think? Making this guys pay for what they did to you." Erza scoffed, as she threw a glare at the guys in her hands. Lucy's jaw hung open.

"Whaat?! But..but Erza! I thought you said last night that you weren't gonna do anything about it!" Lucy pouted, feeling a little regret at having told Erza about everything that happened while she was gone.

"How naïve and innocent you are, Lucy-chan. You should know Erza better than that." drawled Gray, crossing his arms over his naked chest. The red haired just rolled her eyes and let Gray out of her grasp. For now.

"Well, I didn't expect her to do this. I mean, she doesn't even know you two." Lucy said defensively.

"And this is where you are wrong, blondie." laughed Natsu. "Erza, Gray and I here went to the same primary school. I moved right after, and Erza and Gray went to different secondary schools and didn't keep in contact. Now I'm back. And she found me..." Natsu grumbled towards the end. Erza punched him in the arm, dropping him on the ground.

"Yeah. What the idiot said is true." nodded Gray from his spot on the grass. Lucy's mouth hung open, her eyes widened.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you tell that Erza?" Lucy asked angrily. Erza shrugged.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise of having them here?" Lucy's face turned blank.

"Anyway, let's just get to business. I already visited Sting. He might not be able to go anywhere this holiday...or come school for two weeks..." Before anyone could interrupt Erza and ask what the hell she just meant by that, she carried on. "Gray, you are here to apologise to Lucy." glared the red head at the stripper.

"Ah, no. Its no need! He was just helping his friend." Lucy waved her arms wildly. Erza's glare shut her.

Gray stood up, looked at the ground, his hands in his pockets and mumbled:

"Erm, sorry for lying to you..." he said lamely. Suddenly , he perked up and glared at Natsu. " But its this idiot's fault for not saying anything about you and-" before he could continue, Natsu punched him across the face.

"Shut up ice block!" shouted the boy angrily. Seeing an upcoming fight coming the boys' way, Erza took Gray by his arm and said:

"Well, you did your part. Its time for us to go." she glared at the raven, daring him to say or do anything else. He just looked away. " And you Natsu, you have to do your part now." she gave the guy a meaningful look.

"I swear..." sighted Erza. "You are one pink haired bastard of a neighbour." Before he could reply, she dragged Gray towards Lucy's house. Before stepping in, she added: "And Lucy? Talk to him, ok?"

"Yes mum." drawled the blonde sarcastically as the red haired dragged Gray inside.

Now alone, Lucy and Natsu faced each other, an awkward atmosphere making itself known around the fidgety teens.

"So um...I see Erza is your best friend, eh?" started Natsu lamely.

The blonde snorted. " An overprotective one at that.."

"Haha, I guess. But she's just taking care of you."

"Just like Gray looked after you?" Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Ugh...he's an idiot."

The blonde smiled, walked towards the swing and motioned Natsu to sit next to her.

"So...what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" inquired Lucy. Her and Natu's side brushing as he sat down. She blushed. He looked down.

"Okay Lucy...there's something I need to tell I guess. You see, for some time now-" he was interrupted rather rudely as Lucy exclaimed:

"Wait! I...I need to tell you something first." Natsu just raised an eyebrow. "You see when we met at the party..and said that I wasn't upset about Juvia...and that I came with Sting as a favour.." she rushed out before her nerves could catch up with her. "Erm, I was lying...I was upset...because..."

"I like you." finished Natsu with a glorious smile on his face. She just glanced up at him, shocked, her eyes widening, her heart beating at an erratic speed and butterflies playing the Olympic Games in her stomach.

"I...er...yeah." Lucy finished lamely.

Natsu grinned.

"So..you wanna go out sometime?" He asked.

"Sometime?"

"Meaning tomorrow." He admitted. Lucy smiled at him and flung her arms around him, happy that all she felt was returned by the boy she liked so much.

Inside the house, Layla looked out of the kitchen window, smiling as she saw the two share a tender kiss. She knew, from the beginning, that the two would get along. Now...she only had to make her husband believe the same...

* * *

A/N:Well...this is my first finished fanfiction. *tears up* I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And...look out for other fanfics from this crazy b *#h? Yeah...I thought so too...

Review guys? Tell me if it was good, rubbish...toxic waste, what you liked, or whatever else you feel like telling me...As long as it's not rude or offending of course! Play nice!


End file.
